Thief of Nightmares
by XxCagedBird
Summary: Roy Mustang is determined to change a nation for the better but he needs information about the military to reach his goals. He hears about a young girl who is a renounced "Master Thief" and seeks her help. An unlikely pair join forces to expose the military but this girl reminds him of his nightmares of the civil war. [Slight AlXOC pairing]
1. Red Eyes

"If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?

Cause I remember everything.

If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?

Cause I remember everything." Five Finger Death Punch, Remember Everything

* * *

The gun's end pointed at his chin felt like relief. An end to his many sins throughout the year of war. A chance to face any sort of creator and pay for his many sins, his countless sins of killing innocent people just because of an order. He watched as thousands of homes were burnt into ashes due to the snap of his fingers. How, how could he do that to people who were innocent. Pure innocent souls. It was order, but why did he follow it? It should've been simple enough to kill himself, and yet a haunting question ran through his mind. What did he have to live for now?

"Flame alchemist," a solider stood at salute at a young alchemist who has his hand in his pocket. The white fabric is visible only at the top. "We have completed our patrol of this side of the city of Ishval. The remaining citizens are being moved as we speak."

The raven haired male only nodded which caused the other soldiers to remove their salute and walk past the man. He slowly walked through the destroyed city, his boots slide over the fallen buildings and his dark hues glaze up to see people being bordered away to their so called camps. It's all a joke. All of it. How can these people ever feel safe ever again? There is no way, not after this so called war.

He stood and watched as many people were being forced to leave the destroyed city, some of them carrying their children who are only infants. Some mothers carry dead children, refusing to leave them behind. The flame alchemist only closes his eyes tightly from the sight of the blood, trying to keep the flashback of the dead doctors at bay. Then, he opened his eyes when he heard a woman shouting from the line.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME! YOU SCUM HAVE TOUCHED ME ENOUGH!" her voice is loud enough to cause a stir in the line, which also alerts over soldiers to rush over to contain her. The flame alchemist was about to walk away, letting the others control the situation however his feet move over to the woman without even thinking.

He stopped behind her and his eyes soften seeing her bolted stomach, she's pregnant. He lowers his glaze at the sight. It's a terrible time to bring a child into this world. She is very young, probably around nineteen, if that, and she has long dark hair that is wavy/curly. An unusual sight for an Ishvalan. The woman just glares at the men and she even spits on one of them, causing the man behind her to hold her shoulder, drawing her back. The solider she spat one wipes his face and his expression is cold and dark. The solider raises his hand to strike the young girl but before his hand implants her face, the flame alchemist grabbed his wrist tightly, almost breaking the bone.

"That's enough solider," the dark haired male said to the other, which caused the solider to stare at him darkly. "Leave now these people alone."

The alchemist then releases the soldier's wrist, the solider stared at Mustang who returned the gaze with an icy expression on his pale face. The solider spat on the sand close to Mustang's boots and walked away.

"You're filth just like the rest of them," the young woman said to the dark haired male which caused him to glaze down at her. The man behind her holds her shoulder tightly, as if scolding her without words. However, the girl refuses to listen to his actions and steps closer to the alchemist, but he does not flinch.

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOUR PEOPLE THAT I'M PREGRENT!" She shouted at the alchemist and raised her hand to slap him, but the hand gently grabbed her wrist with his gloved hand. His face is emotionless but there is sadness within his dark eyes. He had heard rumors of soldiers raping women in the chaos; he just didn't want to admit it. Now, how he cannot deny it when he sees a woman in front of him.

The young woman just stares up at him, her hand is shaking violently along with her body. "I-It's because….of….you I'm forced to have…a….child with one of your kind," she spits on Roy's face but he does not flinch, he keeps holding her shaking hand. "I'd rather have my stomach shot a thousand times than have a mixed child. A child of your Godless, vile world."

Roy's eyes widen for a moment and then his face darkened at her words. As if the words were like a dragger in his heart. His clutch on her wrist tightens causing the adolescent girl to glare threateningly at the man before her. Everyone around them is silent and just watching. "What's the matter? Does it bother you that I would kill this thing inside of me?" She asked with a smug look on her face, just staring up at him with her scarlet hues. Those eyes haunt him and always will. Finally, the girl shakes her head and tears form in her eyes.

"Just kill me," her command caused the alchemist to just stare at the woman with his dark eyes, much darker than before. His grip on her wrist tightens slightly, and a tear falls down her tan face, "that's what you people do isn't it? Slaughter innocent lives," she asked so softly it caused the alchemist's mind to trigger back to the flames engulfing buildings and the lives he stole from the flames.

"You're in pain," she said with a smirk on her tan face, "good. Now you understand how I FEEL. When this thing-"

"Elipis, your child is going to be a girl," the man behind her interrupted her, clearing disturbed by her statements about the baby.

"Or so your theories say. It might not even live," she snapped back. "If anything, I'll name it Montezuma."

The man behind her glares at the woman, "How dare you think our lord would frown down on her."

"Why wouldn't our God frown down on it…it's a mistake, an unwelcomed child," the young girl said softly, as if trying to talk herself into her own reasoning.

The alchemist releases her wrist but then grabbed her face with both of his gloved hands, causing the woman to gasp in surprise. Her red hues stare into his dark eyes, and her face changes into shock seeing that his eyes are calm.

"Your name is Elipis, correct?" The man asked the young girl and she only nodded, her eyes are now tightly closed. "That's a lovely name, it means hope, correct. Pity…you have no hope for yourself or that living individual in your body. You do humiliation to your own name." His comment caused the young woman to open her eyes hastily and stare up at him.

"You need to have hope, without hope life would indeed be a very dreadful place. If anything, this child should bring you happiness, even if born from rape. A child does miracles to people, especially when it is your own," he slowly lowered his hands and the young woman's gaze is down at the sand refusing to look up at him. The alchemist then placed his hand gently onto her small bump, causing her to flinch. He can feel a small jolt in her stomach causing a small grin on his pale features, never has he felt a woman's stomach with an infant growing inside of it.

"Besides, you're a beautiful woman…you're little girl will be too," he said with a gentle smile. "Be careful and find your own hope. I'm sorry."

Before she or the group of people could say anything, he turned on the heels of his military boots and walked away. His hands are behind his back as he walks toward the military group who all salute him. Hope. A smirk appeared on his face. Perhaps he should listen to his own words.


	2. Thief

"_Mama I'm in love with a criminal_

_(Should've let go)_

_And this type of love isn't rational,_

_(But no)_

_It's physical_

_(Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo)_

_Mama please don't cry, I will be alright_

_(Should've let go)"  
-Criminal, Britney Spears _

Alphonse's Point of View.

[The night after Scar's attack]

_Why did the Major leave me outside? People are going to mistake me for a piece of trash. _Alphonse thought to himself as a sigh escaped him, causing an echo through his empty armor. His half destroyed body was inside a carte outside of the hotel that Edward was sleeping in. Major Armstrong said it would be easier to get Al in the morning if he was outside. Still, it made him feel like a piece of trash getting ready to be hauled away. Al's purple hues gazed up to the night sky and he hoped morning would appear soon. The nights were the worst, he was all alone and the loneliness killed him.

As Al sat in the dark of the night he heard footsteps coming from the opposite road, he turned his head to see officers walking down the road, talking with ease to one another.

"Did you hear about that robbery of the jewelry store last week? My commanding officer said the thief went in like a mouse, unheard and unseen. Only stole two items, that's it. Two diamond necklaces. But the thief left no trace or anything."  
"Must be that master thief everyone is talking about!"  
"Here? In Central!? I thought it was in East City!?"  
"Let's hope not, but if I caught that thief I would be promoted two whole ranks."

Al watched as the men walked away from his vision and he turned his head toward the brick building in front of him. He heard a noise from above him and he saw a dark figure crouching over the ledge of the opposite building. The figure then jumped down in front of him, gracefully, without making a single sound. The figure stood up and it was wearing an unusual outfit. The outfit was a one piece black outfit with two belts crissed cross over the hips with various weapons such as small knives and smoke bombs. The figure had on long black gloves that reached its elbows and black boots that reached its knee. The figure stepped closer to him and he noticed there was a hood covering its head but there were long, curly white locks that reached its chest. With another step, it knew it was a girl due to the curves of the hips and the long, flowing hair.

The girl peered down at Al's body and she removed her hood. Al managed to softly gasp at her appearance. She was an Ishavlan, she had a dark tanned face but her eyes were bright green, not red. Her eyes were like the brightest emerald he ever saw. She had a single strand of her white curls over the brim of her nose as well.

The Ishaval girl picked up Al's helmet and tossed it in the air, catching it with her black gloved hands. She examined the helmet and then the broken armor of metal. A frown appeared on her young face.

"Wow this suit is a piece of crap, but it will do." she mumbled to herself causing Al to jerk his leg up in the air.

"Hey, that's not nice to say!" He replied to the girl, and his voice echoed due to his missing helmet.

The girl blinked and looked around the alley. "Who said that?" She questioned into the darkness.

"Me." Al replied and moved his leg once more.

The girl slowly moved her head over to the suit of armor. She stared at the leg and then at the helmet in her gloved hands. Then, she hit his chest piece with his helmet causing Al to let out a scream.

"DEMON ARMOR!" She shouted as she dropped the helmet to the ground and backed into the brick wall.

Al moved his right arm up in down in frustration and his leg. "I'm not a demon!"

"Armor doesn't talk!" She replied, keeping herself to the wall. "You're obviously a possessed piece of armor! Stay back demon armor!"

"I'm not a demon! My name is Alphonse Elric!" Al replied, as his hand grabbed onto his helmet. He placed it back into place. The girl removed herself from the wall and walked over to him. Her bright green hues moved to the left where his left side of his body was destroyed. There was still hesitance in her eyes, but she stared down at him.

"Alright….Alphonse was it? I kind need your….erm….body." She said as she placed her gloved hand onto the helmet causing Al to flinch slightly. "So, why don't we make a deal or something."

"My B-Body!? For what?" He questioned, obviously flustered by her gesture.

"I need to get into the museum and I can do that if I hide inside your body," she answered as she kept her hand on his head. "I've been trying to break into the place for so long but if a piece of armor appears on the doorsteps, I can get inside. Get the picture?"

"Are you that criminal that everyone has been talking about?" Al asked causing the girl to tap her chin.

"Well, I don't like that people know about me and I'm not a criminal. I'm a thief," she answered and her hand traveled down to his shoulder. "I'm a thief. I steal to survive. There's a difference. I'm the best at stealing, a master. I had to become the best if I wanted to survive in this racist country. Now shut up and let me use your body, demon armor."

"I'm not helping you, and I'm not demon armor!" he said causing a frown to appear on her tanned skin.

"Alright, _Alphonse_. You don't have a choice at the moment," she then began to push the wooden box he was in out of the alley and into the street. Despite her small fame, she did have strength. Al thought about yelling out for his brother, however, what she said caused his mind to question the situation he was being forced into. _I steal to survive. _Perhaps if he helps her that means he is helping her to live.

The girl continued to push the box down the street but she did stop once she spotted some people walking over to her. She pushed her long white hair behind her shoulders and pulled her hood up, hiding her white hair and tan face. The people walked past her and did not exchange a second glance at her. She then continuous pushes the box down the street.

"Why did you put your hood back up?" Al questioned.  
"Why do you think?" She answered simply.

Al knew why, because of her Ishvalan looks. Not many Ishvalans live in the city and if they did they were treated badly. Most lived in small villages outside the city, in the slums. Finally, the pair reached the Central Museum and the girl pushed the box toward the back of the building. She stopped once they reached the back door where there are other boxes filled with supplies for the museum. She knocked on the door and then looked down at Al.

Without even asking, she opened the helmet and before Al could stop her, she managed to crawl inside of him. She tried to get comfortable but her feet hit his chest piece and one of her legs went into place of his leg. His arm waved in the air in discomfort causing the girl to growl inside of him.

"Stop moving!" She hissed.

"Ahhhhh~. This is so gross," he groaned as she placed the helmet back into place. "This is wrong, and gross. I feel violated."

"Be quiet already!" She hissed again.

Al calmed down and tried not to think about her being inside of him. She did not move, thankfully, or it would have felt even worse. He could hear her breathing inside of him and it made him so uncomfortable.

"Um, please be careful to not touch my blood seal," he said to the girl inside of him.  
"Seal? Where?"  
"Near the top of the armor…it is what keeps me alive," he replied.  
She was quiet for a moment. "Did alchemy make you this way?"  
Al was quiet for a moment, unsure if he wanted her to know the truth but finally he caved in, "Yes, my brother and I did something horrible and I paid with my whole life taken away. My older brother saved me by transmitting my soul into this armor," he answered with a hint of sadness in his voice. The girl was quiet and then the door opened from the museum.

"Hello?" A man asked into the dark and then looked down to see the wooden box with Al's body. "OH, a donation. It's in pretty bad condition but it is something."

The man started to drag Al's body into the museum and he stopped once the box was within the museum. The girl inside of Al was still and quiet until the man's footsteps disappeared from the room. She opened Al's helmet and peered out of his armor.

"Is he gone?" She asked him.  
'Yes," Al replied and she crawled out of his body, placing his helmet back into place. Al watched as the girl made sure her gloves were in place and she tightened her boots around her knees by the strap. She looked down at Al.

"I'll come back to get you, demon armor." She said and then walked out of the back room. Al sighed heavily; he could only hope she would come to get him. This is a horrible situation he got himself into, yet he did this to himself so he shouldn't be complaining. Al looked around and saw boxes of items, yet nothing interesting. He listened to the darkness, yet no alarms were going off and no guards were shouting.

Finally, she returned with an item in her hand.

"I got it," she cooed and peered down at the stolen item. "It was too easy, demon armor. Now, let's get out of here."

She began to push the box out the door and into the alleyway. Al thought he would never be happy to see the moon, but tonight, he is. The girl began to push him back toward the hotel. They did not exchange words as she pushed him.

"Why did you come back for me?" he asked, breaking the silence.

She did not speak for a while but finally she replied. "Because without your body I wouldn't have gotten the item. So, I'm doing you a favor by taking you back."

Al kept his gaze on the sky as she pushed him back to the hotel. "Thanks," he replied.

Once they reached the hotel, she placed him back into his original place and stood in front of him.

"I'd better get going," she spoke, keeping her hood over her head. "It was fun, Alphonse. Let me know when you have your body back and maybe you can help me again."

She then walked out of the alleyway and into the street. Al's gaze followed her until she was gone from his vision. Then, the reality sunk into him. He never asked for her name.


End file.
